Tradition
by LadydemonLyn
Summary: Slight SasuNaru TINY bit of KakaIru little LeeSaku Kyuubi isn't the only demon that haunts Naruto and only Naruto. After all it is tradition...
1. Kakashi

A/N: I wrote this story in the hopes of it having a powerful effect on my readers. If it makes you cry, then I've succeeded.

**Summary: Slight SasuNaru REALLY tiny KakaIru and a dash of LeeSaku. Kyuubi isn't the only demon haunting Naruto and only Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

**-Tradition-**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kakashi**

* * *

**"**_**You were like the father I never had. The father I wish I had now..."**_

* * *

It was that time of the year again. The time Naruto dreaded the most. No, not his birthday. Amazingly there was now a day he dreaded more than his own birthday. A day that still ate at him and caused him so much pain it literally caused him physical sickness. Usually when Naruto got physically sick Kyuubi would complain and then make the sicknesses go away, but he too knew what today was. Kyuubi stayed quiet as Naruto started to stir from his nightmares that he always got on this day. He knew he couldn't take away the sickness Naruto felt today.

Naruto slowly awoke and sighed sadly while turning his alarm clock off even though it wouldn't have rang for another hour anyway. He always woke up early on this day. It's like someone knew that it hurt him to get up and live his life on this day so they intentionally wake him up bright and early so he can suffer as much as possible.

Naruto slowly got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. He always acted pregnant on this day. Getting morning sickness by hurling none stop for at least an hour in the bathroom. He hated to puke. It burned his throat and left a disgusting taste in his mouth. But it didn't matter because today puking was the only thing he could do in the morning. He didn't even know why he even bothered living when he knew that this day would all ways come back. It caused him so much grief. So why did he keep living? Ah, yes Kyuubi. Naruto didn't blame Kyuubi for healing him all the time if he was facing death. It wasn't in his control any more.

After the first fight with Itachi something happened to Kyuubi's chakra that made him automatically heal Naruto when his life was threatened.

Naruto, after finally emptying his already empty stomach from the puking event, turned to the shower and turned it on. He stripped out of his pajamas and got in. He liked to take a shower because he could never tell when he had started to cry since the water pouring down on him washed away the tears, but afterwards when he got out he saw his eyes all red and puffy after crying in the shower. He tied a towel around his waist and walked back to his room. He pulled on a black t-shirt and black baggy pants. Now at the age of twenty, Naruto looked like and adult.

He didn't bother to even think about eating breakfast. He never ate breakfast on this day. He had many things to do today that were tradition. The first task was to go to the Hokage's office. She always gave him today off, but there was one task that she had him do every time on this day. He dreaded having to do it, but he knew he was the only one who would be allowed to do this job. Besides, not doing this task would break tradition, and Naruto couldn't do that.

He walked slowly towards the Hokage tower. People were looking at him as they always did. This time they weren't glaring at him as they once did; they too knew what today was. They looked at him with sad eyes; they too knew what today did to the once happy or at least acting happily boy.

Naruto ignored their pitying glances and walked straight to the tower. He nodded his head at Tsunade's assistant before going straight into her office without even knocking. Tsunade was about to yell at the person who dared just waltz right into her office when she spotted Naruto. She looked sadly at him before handing him a scroll. Without even a nod, Naruto left with the scroll not even giving Tsunade a second glance as he made his way to his next destination.

Naruto looked ahead and saw he was almost at Iruka's house... and Kakashi's...

Iruka and Kakashi had bought a small yet cozy home for themselves since they wanted to be with each other as much as possible. Naruto knew the events of this day perfectly. Nothing ever changed on today. Nothing new ever happened on this day. Each event was predictable. Everyone said the same thing and acted the same. It was tradition on this day. A tradition that could never be broken; and it had been for three years already.

Naruto slowly counted to five and once he said five just like all the other times on this day Kakashi poofed right next to him.

"Good morning Naruto! Lovely morning isn't it?" Kakashi said as he pulled out his orange little book. Walking in step with Naruto, Kakashi followed him up to his and Iruka's house. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at his student, "Naruto, we have training today. No time for you to visit my Dolphin-Chan. Knowing you, you'll ask for ramen and you know every time you do that you're late to training, even later than me!" Naruto ignored Kakashi and walked until he was at Iruka's door and knocked. A few seconds later a teary faced Iruka opened the door and looked at Naruto with empty eyes.

"Iruka-Chan! Good morning love, did you miss me?" Kakashi asked as he grinned under his mask at his lover. Naruto and Iruka ignored Kakashi's outburst though Naruto's eyes began to slightly water as he took out a scroll and handed it over to one of two people he considered a father; Iruka being the first one seeing as he was the first one to really care about Naruto, the second being...Kakashi. Kakashi had always been like a father to Naruto and he was so proud that Naruto thought he was like a father to him and even told him once.

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow again at the scroll Naruto was giving to his love. "Iruka, what is that? Please tell me. Is it more work? You shouldn't overwork yourself like this." Kakashi rambled in front of Iruka. Naruto's eyes watered more as Iruka took the scroll and went back in his house without saying anything.

"He must still be upset that I molested him in public the other day! Oh well, he'll forgive me later like he always does." Kakashi announced happily as he followed Naruto again who was now heading towards the bridge.

Kakashi looked towards Naruto and smiled. "Why Naruto, you're going to be there even earlier than Sakura! I'm so proud that you are becoming a responsible ninja." Kakashi announced happily not once noticing as a simple tear slide down Naruto's face. Naruto couldn't help it. That single tear always slid down his face while he listened to Kakashi's dribble about being so proud of him. Like a real father would.

When they got to the bridge Naruto looked around the spot where team seven always met in the morning. Where they would rather train or go on a mission. Naruto looked sadly at Kakashi and as on queue Kakashi started walking back towards Iruka's house.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Tell the team I got caught in traffic or something. I'm going to go ravish my dolphin! You know, as an apology for molesting him in public. Bye Naruto!"

With that, just like always, Kakashi disappeared in the direction of Iruka's house. Naruto turned to look down into the river, and maybe just a few more tears escaped to slide down his face.

* * *

"_**Though you are not really my father, you always called me your son. That always brought me cheer knowing you accepted me as one of your own. But on this day, calling me your son is like stabbing a thousand knives through my already shattered heart."**_

* * *

**-To be continued…-**


	2. Sakura

**Chapter 2: Sakura**

* * *

"_**My love for you changed. I now loved you as a sister and nothing more. I knew that this kind of brotherly and sisterly love between us was better than any other love we could have for each other. You were always there when I needed you. So where are you now? I need you more than ever..."**_

* * *

Naruto started his journey again to finish today's tradition. He walked slowly towards the training grounds but turned left to where a grove of Sakura trees were. He gently plucked one and held it close to his heart and started walking towards the training grounds again. Just like the last time, Naruto counted to five in his head and someone was next to him. But this time it wasn't Kakashi. It was Sakura.

"Good morning, brother!" Sakura called happily to Naruto. Naruto felt a pain in his heart. Sakura had started calling him brother about four years ago. He felt tears coming back up. She always said it so proudly as if she was so proud to say she was close enough to him to be considered family.

Naruto kept walking towards the training ground when he saw Lee, like always, training harder than ever on this day. Sakura beamed happily at her love. She and Lee had been going out for more than five years. They were so much in love that they were thinking about getting married.

Sakura then glanced at Naruto like she always did on this day. "Naruto, why do you have that flower?" She asked looking at the Sakura flower he held to his chest. Sakura had always given Lee a Sakura flower to remember her by when she went away on long missions. She really did love him. And he really did love her.

Again Naruto ignored her as he neared Lee. Lee banged his head on the stump he had been kicking and slumped to the floor crying. Naruto went over to the stump and placed the Sakura flower on the stump turning away from the usually youthful boy.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Naruto, what do you think you're doing? Giving Lee Sakura flowers is _my_ thing; you can't give him that because that's what I give him!" Sakura shouted as Naruto started to walk away crying at Sakura's words.

Sakura turned back to Lee and looked at him. "Lee, sweetie what's wrong?" She asked lovingly sitting next to the still crying boy who looked up. Not at Sakura, but at the Sakura flower lying on top of the stump. He took the flower and cradled it next to his heart crying harder than before.

Naruto took one more quick glance behind and there, like always, was Lee crying hard with the flower clutched to his heart while slowly jogging away with Sakura at his heels slowly disappearing in the distance. Naruto turned back around and headed towards his once favorite ramen bar. But on this day it was the most painful place to go to.

More tears started to flow down his cheeks as he started to walk a little slower. Not even tradition could ever make him used to his next destination...

* * *

"_**Hearing you call proudly to me, calling me your brother, used to bring me much joy knowing you not only said it because you were proud, but because you knew it made me happy. But now why are you saying it? Now when you call me that, it's like you're trying to destroy my heart. Well I have news for you; there's nothing left to destroy."**_

* * *

**-To be continued…-**


	3. Sasuke

**Chapter 3: Sasuke**

* * *

"_**You said you loved me. I said I loved you. It was true. We were going to be together forever. You promised. I know you and you're not one to break promises. So why are you starting now?"**_

* * *

Naruto arrived at the ramen bar with a tear-streamed face. He didn't want to go in. He knew what was waiting for him and he didn't think he could take it. But it he had to, he just did. So he gathered up his courage and walked into the ramen bar already knowing what would happen. Naruto took the seat he always took on this day. Again he counted to five and again someone was sitting next to him. He didn't have to look at who it was as the tears started to build up again.

"Dobe."

One word. Just as always, one word and Naruto lost it. He began to cry his eyes out as the owner watched him then left to get his usual ramen he attempted to eat on this day. Naruto looked up with tears still streaming down his face. There he was. Sasuke, who sat in his usual seat next to Naruto.

"What's what wrong, did you miss me that much? I've only been gone a few hours." Sasuke said smirking smugly at Naruto.

The owner came back and placed the ramen in front of Naruto averting his gaze at all costs from Sasuke's direction. Naruto looked into the eyes of the one person he loved with all his heart and who loved him with all of his heart. He looked into those endless midnight eyes and saw nothing but pure love.

"If something is the matter, just know that I love you." Sasuke whispered trying to smile reassuringly at Naruto. Sasuke reached his hand out to stroke the cheek of the only person who was able to make him feel warm and love. The only person he wanted to be with forever.

But Naruto lost it. He stood up ready to leave. Sasuke made a motion to pull out his wallet. "I'll pay for it, Dobe."

But Naruto had already slammed down his own money rushing out of the ramen bar, tears running down his face. The sun began to set and the afternoon was quickly becoming night. As he neared his house his heart clenched tightly. Once he got home the last of the tradition would start. With that in mind, Naruto slowed down his pace. He wasn't ready for this. He never was.

* * *

"_**If only I had held on to you a little longer maybe I'd still be able to hold you now..."**_

* * *

**-To be continued…-**


	4. My Precious Ones

**Chapter 4: Tradition**

* * *

"_**We were a family, a complete family. You made me complete. Then you all were gone. Now all I can ever be is incomplete."**_

* * *

Naruto got home at the same time he always did. He entered his house and wiped away his tears. He walked into his room and sat on his bed looking at the picture of team seven. His eyes drifted a little to the right. His eyes glanced more to the right until they landed on a small jewelry box. Tears began to stream out again as he picked up the box delicately. Inside was beautiful gold engagement ring. There was also something engraved on the inside of the ring that read:

"I will always love you, my Dobe."

Naruto cried some more before putting the ring on. He smiled softly at the ring. He walked outside to his backyard. His house was built for two, was made for two, yet Naruto was the only one that lived inside. But outside – three people were waiting for him. Naruto walked slowly to the middle of the yard and drooped to his knees and traced lovingly the three graves laying side by side in order from left to right the graves read:

Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha...

"Why did you all have to leave me? We were such a happy family." Naruto mumbled as the tears kept flowing. He looked back down at his hand to his ring. This day was also the anniversary to the day Sasuke Uchiha proposed to Naruto Uzumaki. He had done it in front of everyone. Proclaiming his love and that he wanted to be with Naruto every second of his life. That was also why Sasuke had bought this house so the two could live together. They had all expressed their boundless love to Naruto in some way special on this day. The day his loved ones died. The day his family shattered. He felt so bad. They all had found a way to say they loved him and he never got the chance to.

He stayed crying in front of the graves a little while longer before standing back up. He knew what was going to happen next, the last part of the tradition. He turned around to face his and Sasuke's house. And there was Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke right at the back door smiling at him.

"Come on Naruto, how can you celebrate your engagement party outside?" Kakashi asked smiling happily.

"Yeah brother, you'll love what I got you!" Sakura squealed in excitement.

"Come inside now Naruto. Today is _our_ day; we should spend it together, and with the family." Sasuke said added softly, never taking his eyes away from Naruto. A gentle smile spread across lips for just a moment before he, Sakura, and Kakashi turned away to enter the house. Sasuke stopped before he stepped into the house.

"We will be inside. Naruto?"

All Naruto could do was choke on the sobs he had, as he knew what Sasuke was going to say.

"We love... and we always will."

With that Sasuke disappeared into the house. Naruto cried as loud as his lungs would allow because he knew once he went into his house that it would be empty. No one would be there. And no one ever would. After all, it was tradition…

* * *

"_**I had all that I could ever want. I was given everything, and then everything was taken away. There is nothing more that I can do for any of you, except keep you alive through these traditions. I hope that on this day when you return to the place I cannot follow that you leave knowing that I too love you… and I always will."**_

* * *

**-Owari-**


End file.
